Lilly smiles
by Luu Potter
Summary: Songfic com a música Molly Smile. Fala do relacionamento entre Harry e sua filha mais nova, Lilly.
1. She paints the world with her magic wand

**Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand**

_(A garotinha do papai pinta o mundo com a sua varinha mágica)_

Era um dia de primavera bonito e Harry estava no caminho de volta para casa. Ele não poderia ficar muito tempo por lá, afinal tinha muito trabalho no departamento de aurores. Mas ele não resistiu ao impulso de deixar os papéis de lado e ir ver a família. O fato que amava demais aquelas pessoas para passar o intervalo numa lanchonete qualquer.

Pegou a chave e ao abrir a porta foi recebido com um imenso sorriso de Ginny. Correu até ela lhes dando um beijo. Seguiu seu caminho até o quarto sozinho, deixando Ginny na cozinha, para que terminasse os últimos preparos do almoço.

Passou por uma porta cor-de-rosa e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ginny não queria que a porta fosse pintada ("Você tem que parar de fazer tudo que ela te pede Harry!"), mas ele não resistiu. Ela estava enfeitada com adesivos de borboletas, mas aquilo fora mais recente, no dia do aniversário a menina ganhou os adesivos e correu para colá-los na porta.

Como a porta estava entreaberta ele chegou mais perto a fim de olhar o que a pequena filha estava fazendo. Deu um pequeno sorriso de lado quando percebeu o que ela estava fazendo. Estava com uma varinha na mão e dela ia fazendo surgirem jatos que lembravam muito um arco-íris. Ia rodando o quarto a fim de deixá-lo todo colorido, e fazia uma dança que lembrava muito um balé trouxa meio desajeitado enquanto fazia tudo isso.

O fato é que ela não poderia estar fazendo magia em casa. Não aos sete anos de idade pelo menos. E ela nem tinha uma varinha! Aquela era com certeza a varinha de Ginny que ela pegou escondida num momento de distração da mãe.

Depois de passar alguns momentos observando a garotinha Harry resolveu acabar com a brincadeira: Abriu a porta de modo a ser percebido. Rapidamente Lilly escondeu a varinha atrás do corpo e encarou o pai com feições assustadas.

-Você sabe que não deveria fazer isso Lilly... – e a ruivinha se apressou em balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Mas eu não resisti! Eu vi a varinha da mamãe ali tão solitária e...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem – Harry suspirou derrotado ao ver os olhos verdes da filha o encarando - mas não deixe a sua mãe te descobrir. E nem deixe ela saber que eu sei que você gosta de brincar com a varinha dela! Afinal você não me quer morto, quer?! – E Lilly começou a rir aliviada.

Harry tinha trabalho com todos os seus filhos. A diferença era que as travessuras de Lilly eram muito mais doces, meigas. Encantadoras. Lilly era como um tesouro e Harry não obtinha sucesso em repreendê-la. As travessuras de James Sirius eram mais espalhafatosas e engraçadas. Mais engenhosas até. As de Alvo eram mais simples e discretas e muitas vezes seus efeitos foram considerados como um descuido (como a vez em que ele colocou pimenta no almoço de sua avó Molly). As de Lilly raramente resultavam em desastres para os outros. Elas simplesmente encantavam.

Lilly era simplesmente a grande alegria de Harry e isso ele não poderia negar. Não que ele amasse menos os seus outros filhos. Somente que Lilly tinha uma ternura imensa. Encantava.

-Vamos comigo lá no quarto. Eu quero tirar esse sapato!

E assim seguiram Harry com Lilly no colo até o quarto.

* * *

**N/A:**E então?! O que acharam!? Me falem! Eu não sei ler mentes u.u


	2. She breathe new life to the morning time

**Daddy's little child, breathes new life to the morning time for me**

_(A garotinha do papai, repira vida nova da manhã para mim)_

Harry acordou mais cedo do que de costume. Olhou no relógio que ficava na mesinha-de-cabeceira. 5:28! Tentou sem sucesso voltar a dormir. Quando desistiu calçou os chinelos e foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de leite quente.

A casa toda havia sido decorada ao gosto de Ginny, e a cozinha não fugia à regra. Era branca, porém vários objetos, uma das paredes, e as portas de alguns armários eram laranja. Harry gostava daquilo. Lhe transmitia uma atmosfera feliz. Estavam no fim da primavera, mais algumas flores persistiam abertas no jardim.

As pálpebras pesavam, o corpo parecia reclamar que não tinha descansado o suficiente. Harry, porém não podia voltar a dormir. Não agora que já eram seis e trinta e oito. Como o tempo tinha passado rápido! Deu um sorriso, mas na realidade parecia triste: Hoje is ser um dia daqueles.

Ia seguindo o caminho para seu quarto. Ia tomar banho e depois resolveria o que comeria no café da manhã. Parou na frente da porta cor-de-rosa que agora estava enfeitada de borboletas _**e**_flores. Era estranho, mas às vezes ele parava ali e sorria. Lily era a sua caçula, a sua menininha. A sua "fada encantada". Fora assim que ele começara a chamá-la depois que ela começou a brincar de "ser uma fada".

Entrou no quarto e sentou por cima da colcha grossa rosa e roxa com borboletas (sempre as borboletas!). Acariciou os cabelos ruivos da filha e deu um sorriso. Este não seria mais um dia entediante e estressante, e sim um dia feliz com a perspectiva de voltar para casa e encontrar a sua fada encantada.

Era como se ela fosse a alegria, criasse a alegria, respirasse a alegria. Pelo menos para ele. Levantou-se e seguiu o caminho para o trabalho, sempre com uma fada encantada lhes fazendo sorrir.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo! Ah, e comentem! Por favor! Se não eu paro de escrever /cara de criança mimada/


	3. Though we're apart, her thoughts follow

**Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me**

_(Mesmo que estejamos separados, ela me segue em pensamento)_

O verão tinha acabado de começar e Harry tivera que viajar para a França a trabalho. Toda vez que ele tinha que viajar era a mesma coisa: Sentia muitas saudades de casa, de Ginny, e da sua fada encantada, Lilly.

Já tinha resolvido tudo que tinha para resolver naquele dia e estava de volta ao hotel. O sol estava se pondo, belo, como sempre num fim de tarde de verão. Resolveu escrever uma carta. Mas não conseguia passar do "Querida Ginny e querida fada encantada". Acabou por desistir. Talvez fosse melhor mandar apenas uma rosa para Ginny e aquele par de asas de borboleta de brinquedo que tinha comprado para Lilly. Pensando bem, não. Ele queria entregar pessoalmente para ver a reação das duas. Ginny ia com certeza lhes dar um beijo. Já os olhos de Lilly iam brilhar, daquele jeito que brilhavam quando ela ficava muito feliz, e ela correria para lhes dar um abraço.

Olhou para o céu: Anoitecera. Já era possível ver a lua. A lua! Será que nem olhar para o céu ele pode sem se lembrar de sua pequena?! Lembrou-se de quando ela perguntou o que Lilly significava. Lírio, foi o que ele respondeu. E depois ela perguntou o que Luna significava. Lua, foi o que ele respondeu. Assim que ele disse isso os olhos dela se iluminaram, ela parecia muito feliz de ter 'Lua ' no nome. Aliás, ela gostava muito da lua. De vez em quando Harry a pegava parada em frente à janela, apenas observando a lua.

Ele mal podia esperar para voltar e ver a sua fada... Pelo menos faltavam apenas dois dias! Harry sorriu e sentou-se na escrivaninha do quarto de hotel para tentar escrever uma carta descente.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que estejam gostando da fic até aqui! Ah, e comentem! Eu ainda não aprendi a ler pensamentos! Embora eu me esforçe bastante u.u E obrigada para quem já comentou! Cotinuem comentando!


	4. I come home,she smiles with the dawn I

**When I come home, Lilly smiles with the dawn**

_(Quando eu chego em casa, Lilly sorri com o amanhacer)_

Harry chegou em casa da viagem. O dia ainda estava amanhecendo, mas ele sabia que sua família estaria lhes esperando acordada. Era verão, portanto seus meninos também estariam lá. Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. Sorriso este que só fez se aumentar quando ele entrou em casa e foi recebido com abraços e beijos.

Somente uma pessoa não estava lá: A sua fada encantada. Procurou-a com os olhos e logo a percebeu vindo ao seu encontro. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e os olhos verdes brilhando do jeito que apenas os olhos dela brilham. Ele abriu os braços e a garotinha pulou nos seus braços. E toda a saudade que ele sentiu valeu a pena somente por aquele abraço.

Rodou-a no ar. E ela soltou uma gargalhada. E ela sorria assim como o sol que estava surgindo: Iluminando a todos.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo minusculo, eu sei. Mas o outro vai ser bem maior! Bem, vamos fazer uam chantagem aqui: Só posto o próximo capítulo quando eu tiver no mínimo três comentários!Ele vai estar bem grandinho. e comentar nem dói!


	5. She radiates the glow around her halo I

**Lilly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo**

_(Lilly sorri, e ela irradia brilho ao redor da aureola dela)_

Embora fossem bruxos, Harry ainda apreciava comida trouxa, que era o que eles estavam comendo agora. Era a noite do dia em que Harry tinha voltado de viagem, a família estava sentada no chão da sala, comendo pizza com as mãos e tomando coca-cola.

Ao lado do pai da família estava uma mala preta aberta, com diversos pacotes. Harry foi entregando um a um. Uma rosa vermelha para Ginny. Um óculos escuros que permite a quem o usa enxergar as suas costas para James Sirius. Uma vassoura para Alvo. Um novo conjunto de tintas, lápis coloridos para Lilly.

Todos tinham um leve sorriso no rosto. Era bom aquele clima de descontração. Pegou mais pacotes. Um perfume Francês para Ginny. Sapatos que permitem a quem usa andar no teto, nas paredes, na direção que quiser. Uma luneta que acha sozinha as estrelas que se quer ver para Alvo. Um conjunto de fivelas de cabelo para Lilly.

Ele definitivamente tinha comprado muitas coisas. É que cada coisa que ele via que lhes lembrava alguém ele comprava. Ele ainda não havia acabado de entregar os presentes. Um anel para Ginny. Uma espécie de skate que flutua e vai na direção que se deseja para James Sirius. Um jaqueta que muda de cor para Alvo.

Agora o último presente da sua fada encantada. Ele tinha certeza de que ela ia adorar aquele presente. Chamou ela para o seu colo. Ela atendeu prontamente o chamado. Entregou a caixa. Eram asas de borboleta muito enfeitadas e que voavam de verdade! Ele abriu um lindo sorriso. Ela podia achar que era uma fada, mas para Harry ela era um anjo. Se ela colocasse uma aureola e um par de asas... Pois aquilo era apenas o que faltava para ela ser um anjo. Ou talvez a aréola não faltasse. Talvez ela tivesse uma aréola de alegria que a seguisse para aonde quer que ela fosse. Talvez essa estivesse brilhando forte agora, e as pessoas não pudessem ver.

* * *

**N/A: **Espro que tenham gostado! Obrigado pelos comentários! Mesmo que não tenham sido três! Desisti de esperar U.U Continuem lendo e comentando meu povo! aushaushaushauhsauhs


	6. When she plays, Lilly smiles I

**When she plays, Lilly smiles**

_(Quando ela brinca, Lilly sorri)_

Harry chegou em casa, mas não viu ninguém. Ainda era verão, portanto, na lógica dele, a casa deveria estar barulhenta e com no mínimo duas coisas quebradas (ou concertadas por Ginny).

Foi até o seu quarto, tirou os sapatos, guardou uma maleta com alguns papéis e seguiu para o jardim (na lógica dele é aonde a família estria se não dentro de casa). Mas olhou em volta e ainda não avistou ninguém.

-O Que é que há, velhinho?! – Um voz cômica falou, Harry olhou para cima e estavam Ginny, Lilly, James Sirius e Albus jogando quadribol (conhecendo os filhos e a mulher do jeito que conhecia, nem precisou se esforçar para saber que fora James Sirius quem havia falado) . Porém, eles tinham parado o jogo para observar (entre risos) Harry procurar por eles.

-Velhinho?! Velhinho?! Vamos ver quem é velhinho! Vocês três contra eu e Ginny, que tal?!

-Fechado velhinho!

Harry entrou e pegou a sua própria vassoura, e com um leve impulso subiu até ficar na mesma altura que o resto da família.

O jogo foi prosseguindo, Harry e Ginny na frente, porém a diferença não era muito grande. O engraçado desse jogo era: Todos eram artilheiros, apanhadores e goleiros ao mesmo tempo. Quando a fome começou a atacar, Harry começou a procurar pelo pomo de ouro (ao mesmo tempo, ajudava Ginny com as suas jogadas). Lilly, era a mais desajeitada no jogo, por ser a mais nova, mais isso não significava que ela era ruim. Pelo contrário, ela era muito boa. E ela jogava quadribol rindo! Não era um sorrisinho no rosto era rindo! Essa menina não existia. Tudo para ela era felicidade! Perder num jogo de quadribol era motivo para rir!

Ou talvez não fosse o jogo, e sim a família reunida. Mas isso, Harry não ficou sabendo, pois avistou o pomo e agarrou-o com facilidade. Ainda rindo da cara de desgosto dos filhos, pegou Lilly no colo, e agarrou a vassoura dela com a outra mão, pousou e seguiu seu caminho para dentro de casa com uma fada encantada nos braços.

* * *

**N.A:**Espero que tenham gostaadoo! Comentem!


	7. On a summer day, Lilly smiles I

**O****n a summer day, Lilly smiles**

_(Num dia de verão, Lilly sorri)_

Harry estava em casa, lendo um livro qualquer. James Sirius tinha ido passar uns poucos dias na casa de um amigo. Albus tinha saído com Ginny para comprar o material do ano seguinte. Ao final de mais um capítulo, ele fechou o livro. Foi pegar um copo de suco e procurar alguma coisa para comer na cozinha.

Foi pegar um copo num armário que ficava junto da janela que ia dar para o quintal. Deu um leve sorriso quando viu quem estava lá: Era Lilly, deitada na grama, sorrindo para o nada. Pelo menos era o que pensaria alguém que não conhecesse a menininha. Ela estava, na verdade, sorrindo para o dia de sol, porque ela gostava de ficar no quintal, de brincar, de poder usar roupas mais leves. Ela gostava daquilo.

Harry sorriu para a menina e pegou dois copos, ao invés de um. Agora não era mais ele por ele, era ele pela família dele. Pegou também um pacote de biscoitos, encheu os copos de suco, e foi para o quintal sentar ao lado da sua fada encantada e sorrir para ela, enquanto ela sorria para o dia de verão.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo minusculo, eu sei. Demora maiuscula, eu sei. Mas comentem que eu posto mais rápido da próssima vez!!! E escrevo um capítulo maior!

E muito, muito, muito obrigada, para quem comentou até agora!


	8. A new day, Lilly smiles I

**A new day, Lilly smiles**

_(Um novo dia, Lilly sorri)_

O verão testava perto do fim. Os meninos já iriam para escola, em pouco tempo. Era o último ano de Lilly em casa. Era muito cedo, mas Harry já tinha acordado para ir trabalhar. Foi até a cozinha. Pegou uma xícara. Encheu de café quente. Sentou-se na mesa. Era um dia frio.

Estava lá, naquele estado em que ele mais parecia um sonâmbulo, quando uma menininha ruiva desceu as escadas. Ao contrário do pai, ela parecia incrivelmente disposta.

-Bom dia Pai! Que cara é essa?– disse com uma voz doce – Eu vou preparar um sanduíche para você.

Harry sorriu e assistiu a menina ir de um lado para o outro da cozinha. Chagava a ser cômico o quanto a menina era protetora com ele. Ela pegou um faca para cortar queijo e Harry pegou-a rapidamente.

-Ei, fadinha, não mexa com essa faca! Ela corta muito. Você ia machucar os seus dedos!

-Eu sei me virar sozinha pai! – Lilly rolou os olhos mais entregou a faca par ao pai e pegou um copo de leite para si.

Ela sabia se virar sozinha? Claro que não. Afinal ela só tinha o que, nove anos? Ela não sabia se virar sozinha. Obviamente que não, Harry pensou. Partiu algumas fatias de queijo e entregou para a garotinha.

-Olha pai! O sol! Está lindo hoje! – Falou a garotinha dando um lindo sorriso enquanto com uma mão apontava para a janela, e com a outra fechava um sanduíche.

-Está lindo mesmo Lilly... Vamos, me dê esse sanduíche. Sente aqui. – disse Harry estendendo uma mão para o prato onde a menina preparara o sanduíche e outra para a menina, puxando-a para o seu colo.

Harry deu um sorriso triste. Lilly estava crescendo. Já estava mais alta do que antes. Mas não sabia se virar sozinha ainda! Não mesmo. Deu uma mordida no sanduíche e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos lisos da pequena. Ela era e sempre seria uma fada encantada, mesmo que talvez daqui a algum tempo ela já não brincasse mais com as asas que Harry tinha dado para ela, ela seria sempre uma fada encantada.

Quando terminou de comer, Harry tomou um banho gelado para acordar (e não obteve muito sucesso) vestiu-se e desceu para ir embora. Já ia saindo quando ouviu sua fada encantada lhe chamando.

-Volte logo, pai. – depositou um beijinho na bochecha do pai que, derretido, segui seu caminho para o departamento de aurores.

* * *

**N/A: **Oiii! E aí gostaram? Eu dedico o capítulo a Sweet miss, por que "isso vai ter um ataque de ciúmes atrás do outro". Pois é! Comente galerinha! aushaushuhasuhassuh, eu quanto mais comentários, mais capítulo =X! Obrigado a todo mundo que comentou!! Nôa sabem o quanto me fizeram feliz!


	9. She ties a ribbon around my heart

**Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart**

_(A menininha do papai amarra uma fita ao redor do meu coração)_**  
**

O verão estava chegando a seu fim. Harry chegou em casa, mas para apenas encontrá-la vazia e com todas as luzes apagadas. Com a varinha em punho ele ascendeu as luzes, alarmado.

-Surpresa!

E logo ele se lembrou. Era o aniversário dele! Como pode esquecer? Sorriu para todos ali. A sala estava toda enfeitada.

-Obrigada!

-Feliz aniversário, amor! – Falou Ginny enquanto pulava em seu pescoço e lhes roubava um beijo. E por um momento, ele não se lembrou de mais nada.

-Parabéns papai! –Falou Albus, que se limitou em acenar com a cabeça.

-Parabéns, velhinho. – Falou James Sirius, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do pai.

E o seu olhar correu pela sala, até que encontrou-a. Encolhida, junto a uma caixa de presente, tentando desesperadamente dar um laço em uma perceber o olhar sobre si, ela levantou-se e deixou a caixa como estava.

-Papai! – E veio correndo até seus braços.

-Minha fada encantada! – E rodou-a no ar.

-Olha, papai. O meu presente! – E entregou a caixa na qual antes tentava dar um laço. Harry abriu a caixa, meio desconfiado. Quando abriu, encontrou um espelho lá dentro.

-Um espelho, fadinha?

-Um espelho de duas faces, papai. Pra você poder falar comigo quando precisar. E você não percebeu outra coisa dentro da caixa, não?

E Harry vasculhou a caixa, a procura de outra coisa.

-Não. O que tem aqui?

-Está cheia de beijos, papai! Sempre que você precisar, é só abrir a caixa e você terá um beijo meu.

E Harry abraçou a menininha. Podia não ter colocado uma fita na caixa, mas tinha colocado uma no coração dele.

-obrigado, Lilly. Obrigado por tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** Cof, cof cof. Minha nossa! Isso tudo é poeira nessa fanfic? Cof cof. Hum... Er...Alguém ainda não desistiu de mim? ESpero que alguém ainda esteja aí. Desculpem a demora, mas eu até tinha fieto um capítulo ,mas aí eu perdi o arquivo, e demorie muito até conseguir reescrever. Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! Prometo fazer o meu melhor para postar o próximo capítulo logo!


	10. Daddy's little child waves goodbye

**Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide**

_(A menininha do papai acena tchau para o oceano)_**  
**

Para aproveitar uns resquícios de sol, Harry levara a família para a praia. Agora que percebera os olhares de outros homens sobre sua mulher, se perguntava se fora mesmo uma boa idéia. Ginny não parava de encarar furiosamente algumas mulheres. Fora isso, tudo ia na mais perfeita ordem.

James – e não era novidade alguma para Harry – encontrara algumas garotas de seu ano para paquerar. Albus divertia-se nadando com alguns amigos. Já Lilly divertia-se com uma castelo de areia que parecia que ia cair a qualquer minuto. Harry virou-se para o outro lado por um segundo, e quando olhou de novo, lá estava Lilly, coberta com a areia que caíra de seu castelo.

Dar uma risada foi inevitável. Mas ao perceber o olhar tristonho que sua filha lhes dirigiu Harry rapidamente mudou suas feições.

-O que foi, fadinha?

-Você riu do meu castelo. – E fez uma cara emburrada.

-Ele era lindo Lilly. Eu só ri, porque você ficou engraçada coberta de areia.

-Somente isso?

-Somente.

-Promessa de dedinho? – E Harry quase riu dessa também, mas conteve-se.

-Promessa de dedinho. – E juntaram os dedos mindinhos de forma simbólica. – E que tal um mergulho pra tirar toda essa arei do cabelo?

-Você me leva?

-Claro que levo, fada encantada.

E assim o dia se seguiu, de uma maneira mágica. As horas passavam e não se percebia. Quando o sol começou a se por, e a praia já estava quase vazia, foi que Harry, Ginny e companhia se dignaram a começar e a se arrumar para sair.

-Vamos, fadinha! – E Harry puxava a menina pela mão.

-Vamos, Liii... – Tentava Albus.

-Vambora, coisinha. – Dizia impaciente James.

-Mas e o mar? Ele vai ficar sozinho? Coitado!

-Claro que vai fada! – E lançou um olhar aos meninos maiores que dizia claramente "Fora daqui!" – Ele sempre fica!

-Coitado pai! Ele não tem ninguém?

-Ah... Acho que ele fica aí, com os pássaros, a lua...

-No frio?

-Mas ele gosta Lilly...

-Mas pai... E se agente demorar a voltar e ele ficar magoado?

-Ele não vai Liii... Vamos dá tchau pra ele. Já tá na hora. – E num movimento rápido colocou a menina no seus braços, de modo que ela não poderia tentar ficar.

E Ginny observava de longe essa cena, pensando no quão bom pai Harry era. O pôr-do-sol alaranjado forte e a silhueta de um homem carregando uma menina que acenava para o mar.

* * *

N/A: *Faz cara de santa* Olá! como vai a vida de vocês? *risadinha culpada* OOOK, NÃO ME MAAATEM! eu tenho um porque, ok? É tudo culpa dele , oh! * aponta acusadoramente pro colégio* Tá vendo? Eu não mereço morrer! E mereço comentários! Comentem!


	11. Though we re apart, she's a part of me

** Though we´re apart, she's a part of me**

_**(mesmo que estejamos separados, ela é uma parte de mim)**_**  
**

Parecia mentira, mas até sua fada encantada já estava em Hogwarts. O último ano com ela passara como um borrão. Rápido demais para se aproveitar ao máximo e devagar demais para que não houvesse tempo de se pensar no que haveria de mudar.

Harry sentia falta de tudo. De sair de manhã cedo vendo ela acenar. De chegar em casa e perceber que ela estava o esperando. Sentia saudades.

Chegou ao escritório do seu departamento. Jogou uma bolsa com papéis num canto qualquer. Sentou se na sua confortável cadeira e logo deu de cara com uma carta num papel cor de rosa.

_Papai,_

_Eu só cheguei faz uma semana, mas eu também já sinto saudades._

_Beijinhos,_

_De uma fada_

E pelo resto do dia, não houve nada que acabasse com aquela quente sensação de orgulho que preenchera o seu peito. Ela estava em Hogwarts. Hogwarts! Mas ainda assim o amava tanto quanto ele a amava.

* * *

**N/A:** Não tenho nem mais cara pra pedir desculpas, então vou logo dizendo: Foi culpa minha mesmo, não tem porque vocês me desculparem. Eu sentava na frente do computador, completamente disposta a escrever, e não conseguia. Prometo me esforçar para continuar logo! E comentem!!!


	12. Lilly smiles with the dawn

**Lilly smiles with the dawn **

_( Lilly sorri com o amanhecer) _

Lilly estava sentada, em frente ao lago. O cabelo ruivo voando com o vento, e os olhos à mirar o sol que acabara de nascer. Harry observava aquilo de longe, e o orgulho tomava conta de seu peito. Tinha ido à Hogwarts para falar com a diretora sobre o comportamento de James, tinha preferido ir cedo para que pudesse ir trabalhar depois. Não que ligasse muito, pois tinha plena certeza que se não fosse por Voldemort ele teria sido exatamente assim. E dessa vez até gostara da desculpa para ir falar com sua fada.

A ruivinha tinha a gravata pendurada no ombro e os sapatos deixados ao seu lado. Tinha acordado demasiado cedo e naquela hora (em que a maioria tomava café da manhã) não tinha nada para fazer a não ser sentar e olhar o sol. Não que ela reclamasse, adorava a sensação de paz que aquilo lhes dava. E sorria porque o cenário lhes acalentava a alma, sorria pela falta de motivos para não sorrir, sorria porque gostava, sorria porque não tinha motivos para chorar.

Lilly era de um tipo raro de menina que não precisa de motivos para estar feliz. Ria com tudo, se divertia com tudo. Era difícil ver ela brigando com alguém, ou chateada com algo. Não era de birrinhas, frescurinhas e outras coisas comuns nas meninas de sua idade. De feições delicadas, e uma personalidade doce e marcante fazia amigos facilmente. Inteligente sem ser esnobe. E Harry tinha plena consciência de todas as qualidades da filha, e por isso ela era sua menininha perfeita. Ele sabia que ela tinha defeitos, claro. Mas suas qualidades eram tantas que ofuscavam seus defeitos de uma maneira que não havia como não gostar da menina.

O pai sentou do lado de sua menina e colocou o braço em torno de seus ombros, no que ela rapidamente se acomodou no seu peito.

-É lindo não é? O sol.

-É lindo sim, fadinha. Toda vez que eu vejo um por do sol me dá saudades de você sabia?

-Sério? Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim, nunca mais me escreveu...

-Eu nunca vou esquecer de você, fada. E fazem só cinco dias que eu não te escrevo, bobinha.

-Uma eternidade! – e riu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

Ao longe, se ouviu o barulho do toque para se entrar em sala.

-Corra fadinha, se não você vai se atrasar. - e quando ela já tinha calçado os sapatos e já ia embora completou – E não se esqueça, para qualquer um dos efeitos, você estava tendo um conversa muitíssimo séria e inadiável com Harry Potter. - E deu uma piscadela para ela, e a observou até que ela entrasse no castelo.


	13. She radiates the glow around her halo II

**Lilly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo**

* * *

Harry andava atarefado no ministério. O que não significava que a freqüência com que escrevia para sua menina tivesse diminuído significava apenas que ele estava mais estressado. Suas cartas eram como uma espécie de calmante de que ele precisava. Quando não as recebia, dizia em sua carta a James ou Albus para mandarem sua irmã lhe escrever. Eles, obviamente, não gostavam muito de receber uma bronca dirigida a Lilly em suas cartas. E Lilly ria.

Lilly era - assim como seus irmãos mais velhos - motivo de orgulho para o pai. Era do segundo ano, e uma das melhores alunas em quesito de notas. Não era muito encrenqueira, mas gostava de pregar uma peça ou outra com seus amigos e irmãos. Tinha arrumado briga com o filho de Draco Malfoy (o que foi, para Harry, um motivo de orgulho imenso, muito embora não contasse isso a ninguém). E principalmente era a apanhadora da grifinória. O fato de James ser o capitão do time não ajudou em nada. Na verdade, o irmão mais velho relutara bastante em aceitar sua irmãzinha no time: Não queria que pensassem que ela entrara no time apenas por ser sua irmã.

No exato momento, Harry estava deitado em sua cama esperando a carta de seus filhos. Logo uma coruja parda, com grandes olhos azuis, chamada Althea adentrou o quarto e deixou três pacotes na cama. Harry lera primeiro a carta de James, em que ele descrevia mais uma de suas travessuras, arrancando lhe algumas boas risadas (embora soubesse que tinha que esconder aquela carta de Ginny). A carta de Albus falava sobre um jogo que ele Lilly, Rose, James e Hugo tinham passado a tarde jogando. E por último, a cara de Lilly:

_Papai,_

_Ontem, eu, Albus, James, Rose e Hugo passamos a tarde jogando um jogo legal que o Hugo comprou nas férias, mas eu tenho certeza que o Albus vai falar sobre isso na carta dele. E ante ontem de noite eu, James e Hugo nos divertimos com uma inocente brincadeirinha inventada pelo James, mas eu tenho certeza que o James vai contar isso. _

_A Claire (aquela minha amiga morena, dos olhos azuis que foi me visitar no verão, lembra?) não para de me perguntar para quem estou escrevendo. Quando disse que era para você ela perguntou "Mas você não escreveu pra ele ontem?" e bom, eu tinha escrito uma carta ontem. Só que não ficou boa... Estou meio que sem inspiração para cartas nos últimos tempos. Então não reclame com o James que a minha carta está pequena. _

_Como vão as coisas por aí? Nós já estamos cheios de deveres de casa. E o James não para de nos irritar marcando treinos extras. Ele está ficando muito chato em relação à quadribol. _

_Estou mandando uma foto que tiramos um dia desses – espero que goste. _

_Te amo, pai._

_Beijos,_

_Fada encantada._

_Ps.: NÃO pergunte ao albus se eu tenho um namorado. Eu __não__ tenho. _

Harry quase chegou a rir com a observação. Era exatamente o que ele ia escrever para Albus! Afinal, o que mais estaria tirando a criatividade de sua menina?

Pegou novamente o envelope e achou uma foto. Estavam seus três filhos, Rose e Hugo, Victoire e sua irmã mais nova Dominique, todos num canto qualquer do jardim de Hogwarts, porém sem o uniforme. Na foto, eles estavam conversando, se viravam para a câmera e acenavam. Harry pousou seus olhos Lilly: Ela tinha mudado um pouco desde que fora para Hogwarts. Mas ainda tinha aquele brilho ao redor dela... Aquele que qualquer um, inevitavelmente, acabava por notar... Aquele que chamava a atenção por onde quer que a menina fosse. Era um brilho de alegria, como se toda a felicidade do mundo dependesse daquela menina. Era um brilho ao redor da auréola de anjo que ela usava. Porque foi isso que Lilly Potter acabou por se tornar para muitas das pessoas que passaram em sua vida: Um anjo. Um anjo capaz de quebrar regras, mas um anjo.

* * *

**N/A: ** Então meu povo, vamos pular a parte em que eu peço desculpas pelo meu bloqueio de criatividade? * olha pros olhares mortíferos na sua direção* Ok, ok, desculpa! Satisfeitos?

Quero agradeçer aqui por todas as pessoas que comentaram ao longo da fic (foi por elas que consegui superar meu bloqueio).

Beijos e até o próxio capítulo! (que deverá sair mais rápido que esse)

Luu Potter :D


	14. When she plays, Lilly smiles II

**When she plays, Lilly smiles**

_(Quando ela brinca, Lilly sorri)_

Verão novamente. Era a época do ano que Harry mais gostava atualmente. Agora ele entendia porque todas as outras pessoas amavam o verão. James estava no campo jogando quabribol com Albus e mais alguns amigos. Lilly estaria jogando, se não fosse pela presença de suas amigas Claire e Susan – uma menina loira de olhos verdes e sorriso bondoso.

Ginny estava tomando um copo de suco de abóbora com a cabeça encostada em Harry, enquanto ele tentava se concentrar em um relatório qualquer do departamento de aurores. Os dois, meio que involuntariamente, deixavam vez por outra os olhos escorregarem para a janela da cozinha que dava para o jardim onde seus filhos estavam.

Ginny virava a cara nos movimentos perigoso que James ou Albus faziam enquanto Harry ria em aprovação (muito embora vez ou outra ficasse preocupado também). Já quando o assunto era Lilly a história era outra . Nesse exato momento Lilly corria atrás de Claire e Susan para fazer cócegas nelas. E ria. Então a reação de Harry e Ginny era mesma: Sorrir.

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é. Eu já desisti de postar com rapidez. Não me matem XD Estou com vários projetos de fanfics novas, muitas, muitas coisas, aguardem *-* (isso se alguem ainda se digna a ler essa coisa) Pretendo terminar essa fic daqui o mais rápido posssível. Antes do fim desse mês. Ok, exagerei. Antes do fim do ano. Então é isso pessoal, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Beijos,

Luu Potter :D


	15. On a summer day, Lilly smiles II

**On a summer day, Lilly smiles**

_(num dia de verão, Lilly sorri)_

-Lilly?

-Hunpf – A garota disse e virou de lado, sem muita consciência do que fazia.

-Lilly...? Fadinha...? Lilly, minha linda, já são sete e meia da manhã; Você pediu para eu te acordar para você ir para a casa da Rose...

-Saaai...

-Lilly... – Harry estava agachado ao lado da cama branca com uma colcha azul escura de Lilly. O quarto dela tinha mudado, assim como ela. Agora tudo tinha um tom mais maduro. As paredes eram azul-bebê. A cama estava de lado, de modo que encostava o seu lado maior todo na parede. Na cabeceira um criado mudo com um abajur e nos pés da cama um baú. Um tapete azul escuro, um guarda roupa com espelhos na porta. Uma cortina branca, uma escrivaninha com um computador, um lustre de pedrinhas brilhante, um pufe onde ela se aconchegava para ler: Esse era o atual quarto de Lilly Potter.

-Por mais que seja doce o seu tom de voz você nunca vai conseguir acordar um adolescente assim, Harry. – Disse Ginny encostada na porta.

-Eu não estou tentando acordar um adolescente, eu estou tentando acordar a Lilly.

-Uma adolescente! – Disse Ginny rolando os olhos – LILLY POTTER! Levante. Agora. Ou você pode esquecer a casa de Rose...

Não se passaram três segundos e a menina estava de pé, passando as mãos nos cabelos de modo a ajeitá-los.

-Viu? – Ginny falou dando uma risadinha – Aprenda com a mestra!

-O que foi?

- O seu pai estava tentando te acordar.

Lilly deu um dos seus carinhosos e lindos sorrisos. Daqueles que faziam Harry derreter-se por dentre, daqueles que convenciam qualquer um a fazer o que ela queria.

-Isso explica porque eu tive a impressão de que algo meloso atrapalhava o meu sono.

A menina falou rindo, depois depositando um beijo na bochecha do pai e entrando no seu banheiro para tomar um banho. Alguns instantes se passaram com Harry ainda encarando o lugar onde a garota estivera antes e Ginny encarando a face abobalhada de Harry.

-É impressão minha ou ela me chamou de meloso na cara dura?

E as risadas de Lilly e de Ginny ecoaram pela casa toda.

* * *

**N/A: **Oláaa, meu povooo! Mais um capíiitulo! Com rapidez dessa vez! O próximo fica pra amanhã ou depois. Ou talvez hoje, se eu receber algum review... Vamos ver. Então eu estou cumprindo com o que eu disse: Tentando terminar a fic. Se bem que está me dando uma nostalgia de pensar em terminar Lilly smiles... Ela acabou virando minha fanfic queridinha. Sei lá...! Mas ue vou terminar ela!

Beijos,

Luu Potter :D


	16. A new day, Lilly smiles II

**A new day, Lilly smiles**

_(Um novo dia, Lilly sorri)_**  
**

Primeiro de setembro. Existia dia pior do que aquele? Existia dia pior do que aquele no qual ele tinha de dizer tchau as brincadeiras de James? Tchau as piadas inteligentes de Albus? Tchau para o jeito meigo e brincalhão de Lilly? Como ele odiava aquele dia!

Alias, ele odiava ter que passar um ano inteiro longe dos seus filhos. Caramba, como eles estavam diferentes toda vez que voltavam! Estavam maiores, estavam amadurecidos. Doía em Harry saber que ele não estava vendo de perto essas mudanças. Talvez pior do que aquele, só mesmo o fim das férias de natal. Pensando bem, primeiro de setembro era pior.

E, para "melhorar" a situação de Harry ele sempre conhecia os colegas de seus filhos. Fora em primeiro de setembro, por exemplo, que Harry descobrira que James tinha uma namorada (nada contra). Fora lá que ele descobrira que Albus recusava os convites para encontros de várias garotas por uam em particular. E fora lá que ele descobrira que Lilly tinha muito mais pretendentes do que ele imaginava (não que fosse necessário mais do que um olhar para afastá-los).

Harry também não gostava de ver seus filhos excitados em deixá-lo sozinho ali na plataforma. Saudades do tempo em que ele ainda tinha Lilly, ou até mesmo Albus para voltar com ele para casa resmungando que queria ir pra Hogwarts...

Da janela Harry pode ver seus três tesouros acenando enquanto o trem se preparava pra partir. Então Lilly sorriu, e por alguns instantes foi como se não houvesse aquela preocupação toda. Foi como se não houvesse departamento de aurores e relatórios, não houvesse milhões de coisas a fazer, e, principalmente, não houvessem meses até a próxima vez que Harry fosse ver seus filhos. Lilly sorriu por mais uma vez, por causa de mais um dia, e Harry não pode evitar que seus olhos ficassem marejados.

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é, eu sou muito boazinha. Mais um capítulo hoje. No ritmo que as coisas vão eu realmente vou conseguir terminar a fic essa semana. Beijinhos Para Sophie Malfoy e Lys Weasley que comentaram assim que eu postei. Beijo também para Sweet Miss, que acompanhou essa fic desde o começo (e um beijo pra você também, xuxa!). Então é isso, próximo capítulo coming soon. Comentários, quanto mais eles apareçem, mais rápido os capítulos chegam.

Beijos,

Luu Potter :D


	17. When I come home, Lily smiles II

**When I come home, Lilly smiles**

_(Quando eu chego em casa, Lilly sorri)_**  
**

Harry trancou a porta e se jogou no sofá. Acabara de voltar da plataforma nove três quantos depois de deixar seus filhos para voltarem para Hogwarts depois das férias de natal. O que acontecera nesse meio tempo? James terminara com a namorada, Albus arranjara uma namora. Louis terminara com uma namorada (Harry perdera a conta de quantas ele tivera depois da décima sétima) e Lilly arranjara um namorado. LILLY. LILLY. A SUA LILLY.

Um tal de Caios Macfusty. Moreno, de olhos azuis, alto e forte, de sorriso encantador. Bonito demais, inteligente demais. Ia quebrar o coração de Lilly. Ao vê-lo pela primeira vez Harry sentiu uma vontade de bater alguém que não sentira nem na sua pior briga com Malfoy. O pior de tudo era aquele brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela... Aquele brilho que antes era direcionado a ele! Ou talvez o pior fosse ver aquele mesmo brilho nos olhos dele também... E sentir vontade de lançar um feitiço que o faria passar semanas no St. Mungus.

Harry estava em casa, mas não era a mesma coisa. Metade dele fora embora que Lilly na mesma cabine que o menino Macfusty... Espera aí. _Na mesma cabine que o menino Macfusty?_ Como ele não percebera antes? Ele precisava urgentemente escrever uma carta a James...

-Você não vai. – Disse Ginny.

-Escrever para James ou Albus importunando-os. Pela sua expressão eu sei que você acabou de se tocar que eles foram na mesma cabine. Não que eu ache que isso mude alguma coisa, sabe. Eles convivem no mesmo castelo o ano inteiro.

-Porque nós os mandamos para um internato mesmo?

Ginny riu e tirou alguma comida do forno.

-Ela já está grande Harry. Ela tem a idade que você tinha quando começou a gostar daquela Chang.

-É diferente!

-Porque? Você sabe que não é.

A ruiva se levantou e foi para a mesa.

-Venha comer.

-Perdi a fome.

-Então vá dormir! Só não fique aí, emburrado nesse sofá.

-Ok, desculpe. Estou indo comer...

Harry levantou-se e, por acidente, bateu num porta-retrato de moldura detalhada cor de prata derrubando-o no chão.

-Desculpe! Vou consertá-lo, um instante. _Reparo! _Pronto.

Harry se abaixou e pegou o porta-retratos para colocá-lo de novo na mesinha, se deparando com uma foto de Lilly, James, Albus, Rose e Hugo, e o sol nascendo atrás deles. Ele olhou para o rosto de Lilly... E entendeu. Ela tinha crescido.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo! Pois é meu povo, estamos chegando na reta final aqui. próximo capítulo amanhã ou depois!

Beijinhos,

Luu Potter :D


	18. She radiate the glow around her halo III

**Lilly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo**

_(Lilly sorri e ela irradia o brilho ao redor da auréola dela)_**  
**

Quinto ano de Lilly e Harry percebeu que ele preferia Caios Masfusty do que como ela estava agora. Ela tinha quinze anos agora... Como essa idade assustava um pai preocupado.

Tudo bem, ele conseguia ler alguma coisas nas entrelinhas. Ele conseguiu detectar dois nomes. Um atormentava. O outro, era motivo de risadas e orgulho.

O primeiro era Paul Thomas. Harry pode perceber, procurando muito, o quanto aos poucos ela foi se apaixonando por ele. Um loiro de olhos castanhos, batedor da sonserina. DA SONSERINA. Como Harry sentia falta de Caios, um bom e qualquer corvinal...

O segundo vinha também nas listas de detenções de Lilly. Scorpius Malfoy. Secretamente, Harry nutria uma espécie de orgulho pelas peças que a menina ruiva pregava nele. Uma de suas preferidas era, com certeza, a vez em que ele a chamou de "cabeça de fogo" e ela fez ele andar por um mês com o cabelo rosa choque de estrelinhas de purpurina antes de dizer o contra feitiço.

Outro motivo de orgulho era o distintivo de capitã da equipe de quadribol nas vestes da filha. James tinha terminado o sétimo ano e estava indeciso entre a carreira como jogador de quadribol, como auror e como professor de DCAT(pessoalmente, Harry achava que ele ia acabar como jogador, mas manteve essa opinião para si). O capitão poderia ter sido Albus ou mesmo aquele garoto Michael Abott que também era do sétimo ano mas como o próprio Albus dissera "somente Lilly tem pulso e disposição suficiente para controlar a equipe".

Harry passou pelos portões do Hogwarts sentindo uma saudade gostosa lhe enchendo o peito enquanto andava pela propriedade até o campo de quadribol. Prometera vir ao primeiro jogo de lilly como capitã... Contra a sonserina.

Tomou o lugar que lhes fora reservado, sentindo uma vontade imensa de pegar a vassoura e voar por mais uma vez naquele campo... Vira Lilly entrando, o nervosismo estampado nas suas faces. Sorriu para ela para lhes transmitir confiança, não obtendo sucesso.

Vinte minutos de jogo. A sonserina estava ganhando por 40x10; Lilly pediu tempo para conversar com o time que já estava nervoso. Logo todos discutiam aos gritos e Harry sentiu que era hora de intervir. Desceu da arquibancada sem chamar a atenção e dera um jeito de entrar no vestiário da grifinória, mandando Lilly ir para lá também.

-O que há de errado, fadinha? Você está tremendo.

-Eu sou um desastre, pai! - Lilly falou, encostando a cabeça no peito do pai – O posto de capitão de veria ser de Albus. Eu não deveria nem ter um lugar nessa equipe. Eu vou desistir assim que o jogo acabar. Entregar o distintivo para Albus, talvez ele consiga salvar essa porcaria de equipe que eu fiz...

- O que é isso, Lilly? Você não está aparecendo a minha menina, a minha fada! A minha fada não abaixaria a cabeça diante de um monte de babacas sonserinos! Ela brigaria, ela dormiria numa vassoura de tanto treinar se fosse preciso! A minha Lilly consegue coordenar uma equipe, sim. Ela é a menina mais maravilhosa desse mundo. E ela pode até chorar e errar de vez em quando, mas ela mantém a cabeça erguida...! Ela pode ser doce e meiga, mas ela também sabe a hora de deixar a meiguice de lado e partir pra briga! A minha Lilly pode ter crescido, mas pra mim ela continua a mesma menininha num quarto cor de rosa...

Lilly levantou os olhos e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Tem razão, pai. Eu te amo. Obrigada por me ajudar a perceber... – Lilly abriu a porta do vestiário e foi para junto da equipe – Vamos grifinória! Vamos detonar essas porcarias de sonserinos!

Então Lilly começou a aproveitar o jogo. A se divertir. A rir dos adversários. E logo o riso dela contagiou o time com a sua paz, a sua doçura e ao mesmo tempo a sua força, a sua determinação. E digamos que 260x50 para a grifinória foi um resultado bastante satisfatório.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais cinco capítulos e essa fic vai estar terminada, snif snif... Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! Próximo capítulo saí amanhã ou ainda hoje, eu vou ver por aqui.


	19. When she plays, Lilly Smiles III

**When she plays, Lilly smiles**

_(Quando ela brinca, Lilly sorri)_**  
**

Era verão. Albus – que já terminara a escola a dois anos – estudava como um louco para a seleção de professores de DCAT que haveria em Beauxbattons. James, formado à quatro anos, estudava para se tornar um membro do departamento de aurores. Harry estudava um novo regulamento elaborado pelo ministério. Lilly, por sua vez, estudava para os NIEMs. NIEMs!

Era difícil até para Ginny acreditar que o tempo tivesse passado tão rápido... E Harry, então, nem se fala.

_-Se eu fosse o chefe do departamento de aurores_ isso não cairia na prova, James.

-Harry! Pare de dar dicas pra ele! É injusto com todos os outros candidatos.

-Eu não dei uma dica. Eu disse _se_. Única e exclusivamente **_se_** eu fosse chefe do departamento de aurores.

-Mas você é o chefe! – Disse Ginny rolando os olhos e se jogando no sofá da sala, com uma cara emburrada – Eu quero fazer uma prova. Assim eu posso estudar como uma louca também. Estou me sentindo a excluída da família!

-Dá pra calar a boca? Tem gente tentando estudar aqui! – Reclamou Lilly.

Foi a vez de Harry rolar os olhos.

-Cala a boca, projeto de gente. Já não basta tu ter chamado tuas amigas pra cá... – Respondeu James.

-James, não implique com sua irmã! – Disse Ginny descendo as escadas com um livro de "melhores feitiços da atualidade" nas mãos.

-Ginny, pra que isso? – Perguntou Harry, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Foi a coisa mais descente que eu achei pra estudar.

O barulho de campainha foi ouvido e Lilly apressou-se em abrir a porta pra uma amiga sua. Era Claire, de cabelos negros e ondulados caindo pelas costas e olhos azuis penetrantes. Ela tinha a pela clara, o rosto redondo um sorriso desafiador e ao mesmo tempo gentil.

-E aê Lils. Oi Albus... James. Olá, Sr. e sra. Potter.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar pra não me chamar de Sra. Potter, menina? Eu me sinto uma velhaaa!

-E aquele silêncio que a Lilly tinha mencionado, onde tá? – Perguntou James – Ah, oi Claire. Como vai vida? Curtindo as férias? Estudando muito? Não tanto quanto a Lilly, eu espero. Ela está ficando doida! - James acrescentou nervoso, enquanto Claire abaixava a cabeça e fingia ajeitar o cabelo para disfarçar a vermelhidão em suas faces.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva, pra Albus que só fez dar de ombros, indicando que nada sabia.

A campainha tocou novamente. Era Suzan – a menina loira de olhos verdes que jogava quadribol com Lilly.

-Oi todo mundo! Lilly vamos começar logo a estudar?

-Ok. Vamos lá pra fora que aqui algumas pessoas de cabeça oca não suportam um pio, né, James?

-Quem, o Albus? Eu também acho que ele reclama de mais do barulho...! Pô, a pessoa precisa ter um pouquinho de tolerância, né? Como ele espera ser professor assim...?

Lilly rolou os olhos e seguiu para o jardim acompanhada de Suzan e Claire. Logo, estavam elas sentadas, concentradas e estudando. O clima por todo canto da casa era de estudo. Estudo, estudo, estudo. Nada mais.

E, de repente, Lilly começou a rir diante de um comentário de Suzan e jogou um punhado de folhas caídas na menina. Logo Suzan e Claire riam também, sem um porque aparente fazendo uma guerra de folhas conjuradas por elas. Dentro de casa, todos se entreolham questionadores. Ginny começa a rir do nada e foi juntar-se as meninas. Harry riu também e olhou pra Albus, então os dois foram para o jardim (não sem antes jogar um punhado de folhas em James). James, olhando distraidamente para o jardim, demorou mais alguns instantes a começar a rir e juntar-se a bagunça no jardim.

Logo a tensão não existia mais, e todos ainda riam sem saber porque. A própria Lilly não tinha mais um motivo pra rir, só... Só sentiu que deveria. E sorriso dela irradiava alegria, mesmo quando ela própria não conseguia senti-la.

* * *

**N/A: **Demorou _um pouquinho mais _do que eu tinha prometido, não foi? *sorriso cínico* Ok, ok! Foi minha culpa. É que... Eu não acredito que Lilly smiles tá acabando... Aí quase que eu não escrevia esse capítulo. Enfim. Falta muito pouco e vocês vão se ver livres dessa história, pessoas!


End file.
